


【次鲁】窗边的树

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：人外，非人类，非自然界证实存在生物；备注：人鱼au，水手X人鱼；泄殖腔；温度差；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】窗边的树

by：张湘玉

CP：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列  
分级：限制级（含有详细的性交场面描写）  
警告：w人外，非人类，非自然界证实存在生物；冗长  
备注：人鱼，温度差

那天命运出于它的儿戏，把我俩联系在一起：你受外界风浪的左右， 而我则因为内心波涛的荡激。  
——《窗边的树》弗罗斯特

夜晚的大海看上去温柔而危险，这种时刻是真正的海天一色。仿佛造物主打翻了案头勾画万物的墨水，无边无际的寂静顺着天梯倾下，铺洒开来，晕染了海浪。普兰色的天幕用了天鹅绒，闪烁的星子是水手们善良的伙伴，他们把头顶的案几烫出纷乱的空隙：喘息着白昼的光；黑蓝的海水是丝绸缎子，月光在海面上织了一张轻巧的网 —— 次元大介握住转轮，他也准备收网了 —— 现在甲板上只有他一个人，就像几天前一样；只不过，今天他戴了耳塞：

因为他见到过人鱼。

次元坚信几日前的深夜里，最后一次起网的时候，绕着船打转的，绝对就是传说里的不祥之物：那诡异的歌声从水底传来，海面下隐隐约约有什么东西在游动。次元大介看得不真切，那歌声却一滴不漏地流淌他的进脑海，即使描述不出具体的声音，更别提模仿着哼哼 —— 一时间只觉得海面化作夜空，游鱼穿网变成绸云，托着他扑向头顶旋转的星光，银河浮动，满目的璀璨随着凉风倒灌进耳朵里，充斥着他的胸腔，仿佛有什么东西破土而出，潺潺涌流，星光的火花让他头皮发麻，头脑发热 —— 

直到那水花拍到他脸上，凉丝丝的海水叫他清醒过来：次元大介这才发现自己握着船舵，直直地驶向不远处的礁石，再晚一点他和脚下的船都绝对会撞个粉碎 —— 男人手腕用力，猛地甩过舵，掉转船头才躲过一劫。结实肩臂肌肉在水手服下绷出有力的线条，他精壮的身子好比是海边灯塔：这位水手顶多三十岁出头，干劲十足又略有经验的年纪，风吹日晒的航海生活让他看起来更成熟；以至于当来换班的水手看到他满脸是血，仰躺在甲板上时，着实被吓得半死。

说回那天夜里，惹事生非的人鱼大概也是得意忘形了：绕着这艘船一圈圈地游，唱着传说里的歌。当他瞧见那船头如他所愿地驶向毁灭，便不自知地笑了起来：他太过开心，差一点点就能把甲板上的男子带回海底：这海妖神气地一摆尾鳍，用力在身下拍下一大朵漂亮的水花，高高跃起，离开水面，在海风中做了个精彩的回旋 —— 他在湿湿的空气中，普通人类一般地欣赏了几秒那位被自己看中的水手 —— 鱼尾带起的海水甩在男人脸上。猛然间，水手如梦初醒一般，惊恐万状又极其凶狠地对上了人鱼的眼睛，他只反应两秒，便猛地转过船舵，船身立刻改变方向，几乎从鲛尾上直接碾过去。海妖像是捣乱被抓包的坏孩子，迅速潜回水底，躲得没了踪影。水手则随着倾斜的船身翻倒，头晕目眩，脚下一个踉跄，后脑磕上船舷 —— 意识当即如同海妖歌声里的魔法一般，慢慢消散了，倒是鼻血因为脑压降低而缓缓淌出来。

想到这窝囊事，次元大介就忍不住皱眉，他两手使力卷起粗尼龙绳：渔网比以前都沉好些，当大网升起，他看到网中的生物黑蓝色的双眼，瞬间就明白了为什么 ——

被他捕起的是一只人鱼，而且就是那条差点毁了这艘船的人鱼 —— 次元大介绝对不会记错这双眼睛，黑蓝色的眼眸里洒满了湿漉漉的光。水手把网慢慢放下，无视了海妖在其中看似张牙舞爪，其实装模作样的挣扎；次元的动作依旧沉稳，掩饰了自己逐渐快起来的心跳，像是胸口里揣了条活鱼 —— 他现在可以说又紧张又惊喜，简直想立刻就掏枪把这鲛人的脑袋打成筛子，又想慢慢俯身，轻轻吻上他湿漉漉的唇 —— 无论哪种都绝对会吓坏这个被抓上岸的倒霉蛋。次元快步走到那人鱼面前，摘掉耳塞，他看见那人鱼因为海风而有些颤抖的双唇抿起一个弧度，吐出一串人类的语言：“……我是鲁邦三世…之前的事对不起，我再也不耍你了……请你放我回去，你要什么我都给……”

次元大介看着他那虚伪的皮样 —— 两眼闪烁着狡黠的光，心说放你走简直是自掘坟墓：这没有道德观念的怪物肯定会故伎重演，得想个办法好好收拾他一番 —— 一个更加道德败坏，丧尽天良的主意逐渐在次元心中成型，他假装沉思一番，对人鱼道：”你听着，我要你哭出来的珍珠，要很多很多珍珠，所以你最好有点心理准备 —— “

面前的水手一下解开裤子，人鱼这才真正愣住了，他马上反应过来：“我可以用别的方法哭出来，我保证！”

“我叫次元大介，希望一会儿你用得上。”男人直接无视了他的提议，他看到人鱼的尾鳍不安地拍打着身下的网，于是双手搭上这妖怪的肩膀，把他推倒在湿漉漉的绳结交错之上，自己也跪倒 —— 他顺着鲁邦的手腕缓缓向上摸，抓住湿漉漉的指尖，把它们扣在头顶 —— 人鱼的皮肤凉凉的。鲁邦挣扎两下，舔舔嘴唇：“我会咬死你的，你知道人鱼的牙齿有多锋利。”

次元大介假装没听见，他埋首到鲁邦胸前，唇齿在乳首上厮磨，他的舌头舔弄着挺立的乳头，人鱼发出响亮的倒抽气声，他拼命扭动身子却无法逃脱，只能使胸前的硬挺刮擦到次元大介的牙齿。这样的刺激不似以在海水中，鲁邦的身体暴露在空气里，慢慢积累起来的快感陌生而强烈：皮肤像是要燃烧起来，连身下的甲板都变得无比温暖。他仿佛开始有些昏昏欲睡，理智将会逐渐被某种渴望取而代之，几乎盖过离开海水的恐慌。

次元的一只从身后搂住人鱼，他按着脊椎曲线一路向下摸，鲁邦的脊背战栗起来；男人的手指扫过每一节突起，按进肋骨间的肌肉的空隙，细细感受着神话的美妙。然后再向下，来回摸索皮肤和鳞片的相交之处，直到鲁邦的身子向后弓起：人鱼身前的泄殖腔紧贴水手内裤下半勃的阴茎，他自己小幅度地来回摩擦次元的老二，假装是不情愿的挣扎。

鲁邦不是没有用过这套器官，但他从来没有以这幅形态和人类做过：血液和热量迅速在泄殖腔聚集，而次元大介的勃起正顶着他，又一波渴望涌过他的脖颈，直冲头脑，他忍不住吞吞口水：“喂，那个……”

回应他的就是最直接的触碰，鲁邦几乎因此尖叫出声：次元大介的手指回到他鱼尾身前，那处粉色的，略充血的腔口已经微微打开，因为刚刚鲁邦三世自己的动作而无规律地收缩着 —— 次元大介摸到那狭长的缝隙中探出的一个小小的芽尖。即便已经那处已经被水打湿，和脆弱而柔软的缝隙相比，水手的手指仍显得干燥。鲁邦内里的软肉随着腔口的打开暴露在因海风湿湿咸咸的空气中，与它的主人一起微微颤动着。次元大介来回摩挲的动作无比粗糙而致命，人鱼原本藏在泄殖腔内的性器已经开始抬头，焦渴的欲求浮现，几乎把他自己吞没。

很快，鲁邦就再次失声喊叫出来：次元大介俯下身，炙热的口腔覆盖在他的泄殖腔上，那温度几乎要将人鱼烫伤。次元用舌尖小心地舔弄鲁邦三世逐渐露出的阴茎，听他的喊叫逐渐减小，变为和着呻吟的啜泣：“快给我停下，我恨这个。”

但鲁邦无法拒绝次元大介身上的高温，那正如同深海中的漩涡一样地卷着他，让他眩晕，使海中生物几近溺死。水手耐心地舔着他，于是他的呻吟声越来越响。终于，鲁邦三世漂亮的阴茎从泄殖腔口的上方完全弹出。次元大介这才用手去触摸那根茎体：它因为人鱼穴口溢出的液体，鲁邦的前液，和水手的唾液而湿漉漉的。次元大介就着这层顺滑的黏腻，用舌头和指腹一起揉弄。他早已松开了对鲁邦双臂的禁锢，身下人则两手紧紧抓着他的肩膀，指尖发白。

次元大介舔过这人鱼阴茎上的每一根筋脉，伺候着缝隙边缘柔嫩敏感的皮肤，感受鲁邦的阴茎在自己的口中跳动，膨胀。人鱼向后抵着甲板，腰逐渐开始挺动着，向前迎合次元大介的吞吐，每一次都更深地将自己送到水手的口中。次元忙于含住他，视线同时向上扫过，鲁邦的小腹紧绷着，连绵的曲线延伸到胸部和肩颈，他的身子正小幅度颤动着，仰起头颅，皱着眉大口大口地喘息，颈部的喉结上下滚动，不间断地吐出呻吟。人鱼的脸颊布满未干的水痕，眼底深处潜藏这海底的风暴 —— 兴奋夹杂着无措席卷了他。

男人一次又一次地用喉咙深处挤压着鲁邦三世的阴茎，引得他不断开始说出些无意义的话，发出无比混乱的呢喃，他的尾巴末端还被网被缠着，现在歪斜地抽搐起来。终于，在次元大介做的深喉下，他射了出来，浑身震颤，甩动的尾巴挣脱了网绳，差点把水手掀出去。鲁邦三世精神恍惚，正试图把自己的灵魂拉回躯壳，周遭太过寂静，次元大介甚至能听到人鱼脑中的理智重新运转的声音，混杂在他喘息，以及两人的心跳之中；他又摸上鲁邦泄殖腔的 —— 垂落的阴茎下，粉色的小穴开合着，因为刚刚释放而涌出的体液已经将四周完全打湿，无法附着的部分沿着泄殖腔缓缓滑落，没入到鳞片里。次元大介的动作令人鱼周身一抖：“别碰那里，你会后悔的……”

次元抬头看一眼鲁邦，复杂的情绪在人鱼眼底滚动。鲁邦掩饰不了自己喉咙的沙哑，拼凑着句子：“鲛人大多是双性的，所以别插进去……”

在鲁邦继续发表任何高见前，次元大介再度俯身，湿热的唇贴上那个小口，舌头舔弄两下就直接钻入穴道。他能察觉到鲁邦三世的身子在一瞬间僵硬，喉头淌出被掐住脖子后窒息了一般的声响。男人撸动两把他的阴茎，让那死死掐在肩头的手指慢慢放松下来，让他专心于舔弄那湿润而柔软的穴道 —— 尽管被先前的动作加热，但仍然温凉 —— 次元大介继续细细舔压，人鱼在他身下蜷缩又伸展开躯体，像是要躲避点什么，却反而让男人的舌头每次都触及到不同的角落。

鲁邦觉得次元大介的舌头太热了，几乎要将他烫伤。过高的温度使他错以为那是种疼痛，但也随之拔高了快感：粗糙的舌苔在软肉中不断抽插压按，模拟着交合的动作，无所不用其极地反复侵占这个小洞，像是要把内里所有的液体卷走。他感到自己如失禁般潮湿着，酥麻的快感从脊椎奔跑过全身，闪电似的击中他的脑干，令人无法动弹：鲁邦的肌肉不受控制地抖动抽搐，更无法压抑自己的呻吟变得如此诱人。然后压在他身上的水手就找到了那个点，舌头重重地按压过去 —— 一瞬间仿佛脑中崩紧的弦彻底断了，他像被巨大的海浪裹挟，从下体点燃的火焰借着风一样地蔓延的开，将周身每一处火苗连接起来，也将这可怜的海妖燃烧殆尽，连最后一点思考的能力也被剥夺。滚烫，火热，好比游鱼被丢到沙漠中融化，每一个细胞都被火焰攥住。

次元大介卖力地吮吸着他，舌尖时不时地压蹭着前列腺。一波波的体液从穴道中涌出，混着海水的气息和情动的清甜。鲁邦在他身下似乎已经停止反抗，他沉浸在情欲中，急促地喘着气，呻吟不再有任何压抑；他竭力聚焦自己的视线，尖抿抿嘴唇放纵的情感：“进来……”

次元大介一把拽下自己的内裤 —— 束缚已久的性器终于不受阻隔地弹出来，接触到鲁邦三世的泄殖腔。水手握着自己的阴茎，在张合的穴口边画着圈，甚至用顶端恶意地戳弄那处的软肉，令人鼻息更加混乱。鲁邦拼命摇着头，汗水被洒进木质的甲板，但他张口发出的却是邀人进入的句子。次元舔舔嘴唇，看着他与最后的自我挣扎，然后顶他的穴口缓缓地插入。

“嗯……呀啊…！”鲁邦忍不住尖叫起来。次元大介的涨大的性器简直像是没有尽头一般侵犯着他的身体。虽然没有想象中的痛苦 ——他已经被漫长的前戏完全濡湿了—— 但那里却变得更加敏感，仅仅是被撑开，阴茎摩擦到内壁，就让他哆嗦个不停。次元大介的欲念像他的舌头一般火热，使鲁邦只觉得自己简直被烧红的烙铁贯穿 —— 那印章必定是罪恶的形状。

两滴眼泪就晃悠悠地从眼角滑了下去，等到落地的时候已经变成了珍珠了，船身摇晃，两人动作不断，两颗珍珠骨碌碌地滚到了别处：次元大介看也不看，好像刚刚索要珍珠的人根本不是他 —— 他眼睛里全是鲁邦。

人鱼的穴道顺从地包裹住了水手的大老二；同时，鲁邦所有的意志力几乎都随着这一下冲撞被顶出体外 —— 他们的器官已经像熟知彼此一般契合 —— 次元大介顶到深处，又来回磨蹭着动了动，他擦过穴道内的突起，鲁邦三世立刻发出了变了调的叫声，次元大介不禁笑道，“我说，你一开始干嘛拒绝呢？”

“…嗯…你最好闭嘴。”人鱼在次元大介呼出的热气中费力地呼吸，他很快就又一个吻再次拽入缺氧的错觉 —— 他可以在水里和陆地上自由地呼吸，现在却偏偏在人类和海妖的生理构造之间彻底迷失了自己。次元大介再度侵入了他的口腔，搅着他的舌头，扫过上腭；男人的下半身配合地挺动，把每一次哼叫都吞入口腔，来不及吞下的津液从嘴角流出，。

鲁邦三世觉得自己和次元大介的连接处仿佛被点燃，这个人类的男子的粗大阴茎远非舌头可以比拟，内部更多的软肉被灼热，简直要烫伤，随着每一次的抽插，鲁邦都觉得自己体内的温度攀上新高，内里几乎麻木，仅有血液在沸腾。接连不断的快感将他的头脑搅成一团浆糊。次元大介一次比一次顶得更深，阴茎时重时轻地撞击前列腺，迫使着海妖被自己堵在唇间的喉音也高高低低。鲁邦只觉得穴内流出的温润液体也被他们的动作而加热：两人的交合伴随着淫靡的水声。次元大介的小腹随着他的进出动作，不断和鲁邦三世的阴茎一次次接触，带来压抑的刺激 —— 男人的腹肌上留下一道道水痕。

深夜的海上太过安静，出了以至于每一丝细小的动作都被放大得好比水母触角的舔舐。鲁邦觉得自己后腰酸痛无比，泄殖腔那处肯定肿了：各种感觉错综复杂地纠缠着他，就像刚刚的欲望一般捆绑得他无法脱身 —— 仿佛盈满着什么，却又胀痛着，他不能够分辨出自己到底是想不想要这个水手的阴茎，他无法明白出自己怎么就流泪了，只觉得自己已经好久没有未碰过这么烫的东西 —— 在深海里一切都是冰冷的。他又掉下一串眼泪，那些美丽的珍珠闪过一道银白色的光消失在渔网和甲板之间。

“你差点儿毁了这艘船，”次元大介粗重的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，当那股萦绕在他耳骨上的热气还未退散，下半身的火钳就又一次地侵犯了鲁邦的内里。人鱼无法回应他的话，像是被烫得无可忍受一般大叫着。他被操得不断落下的眼泪，那些珍珠只差用金丝银线连成串。大部分从网眼里滚落到在船板上，更多的顺着他与次元交叠的身体一路滚得更远，十几个清脆的声音错开重叠，像是雨珠落在水面上奇妙的回音 —— 它们穿过人世，落入海底。

鲁邦三世的里外都肿胀着，他渴求触摸。次元顺势摸上他的早就又挺立起来的阴茎，沾满体液的手反复撸动柱体，不怀好意地来回摩挲铃口：他顶撞的节奏越来越快，越来越重，每一下都精准地，恶意地擦过穴道里的突起。随着手指的套弄的速度也加快，人鱼的阴茎和穴道都断断续续地吐出更多的液体，连接处湿得一塌糊涂。那里紧密结合所带来的的快感几近将他逼疯，无法合上的双唇吐出一串串是连绵不断的哼叫，内部的刺激和射精的欲望裹挟着彼此，向他袭来。

他的内外部几乎是同时高潮了，微微翻着白眼，尾巴蜷曲起来，暗示着这条人鱼承受了过度的快乐。次元大介的性器仍然埋在他的体内，被突然痉挛的穴肉死死咬住，他离到达终点还有一段距离。次元在那高潮后变得更敏感的穴道里继续抽插，不顾人鱼推拒自己胸口的虚弱否定，变换着角度肆虐，看鲁邦三世又一次陷入攀升的情欲，阴茎抖动着贴于下腹。

次元大介攀在人鱼脑后的手略略施力，硬是让鲁邦吻上自己炙热的唇，他狂热地探索着这混着淡淡海水咸味的湿润，仿佛那是让人上瘾的毒药。他全然拔出，又全然刺入，突然在推挤的肉穴内找到了一个小小的入口，鲁邦显得慌张起来，用最后的力气想挣扎。但因为次元大介的再次冲撞，他的推拒显得毫无说服力，反倒是自己的穴道又分泌出不少的情液。鲁邦三世的神情重新隐忍起来，他皱紧的眉头仿佛要擒住一只海蛇。

次元大介的吐息像是一把利刃，他轻轻舔咬布鲁邦的脖颈，阴茎深埋在人鱼的泄殖腔内，继续契而不舍地折磨深处的那个小口 —— 随着他的反复研磨，入口在慢慢地打开，仿佛只差一步。

人鱼觉得自己脑后都被粗糙的渔网麻绳磨得头皮生疼，汗水蜿蜒从他的额头流进他的发丝：他从来没想过自己会有这么热的一天，像一团点了火的海草把他的身体缠绕着束缚住。鲁邦甚至不知道自己留了多少眼泪，他都能感觉到脸颊压着好几颗大小不一的珍珠，而总数量绝对远远不止这些：

“你真是个贪得无厌的疯子，”鲁邦觉得自己下半身已经快失去知觉了，他的而甬道被摩擦得要着火，快感与痛苦交织着彼此，他听起来咬牙切齿，“你到底要多少珍珠才够？” 鲁邦两手抓着次元大介结实的背肌，人鱼的长指甲在他皮肤上划出几道抓痕，他觉得自己穴像是被什么狠狠蛰了一下，毒素般的刺激直接穿过他的肠壁从他最深处喷了出来 —— 鲁邦三世尖叫起来，那处已经被完全打开了，脆弱的软肉被残忍地研磨：巨大的刺激和快感混合着压抑的疼痛。水手仍大幅度地抽插着，每一次都冲到底，撞过前列腺，冲进里面的腔口里。一瞬间，鲁邦再也无法控制自己重燃焦渴的欲求 —— 越来越多的液体被带出，又有一部分被重新塞挤回体内，噗嗤噗嗤的水声挑断了他的神经 ——

人鱼的本能迫使他想要潜入水中唱歌，他胡乱地抱紧次元大介，使次元大介的阴茎又一次狠狠地撞上敏感点：“海…次元，求你……去水里。”

水手扶住他的臀部，就着这个姿势猛地翻身跪立起来，位置的变化和姿势使整个头部都卡进了内里的腔口。鲁邦的呼吸和扭动都停滞了，他毫无尊严地大声哭叫起来，泪水再次他的从眼角流下。贴着船壁，次元大介抱着人鱼踉跄地站起， 几乎是仰翻着倒跌入水中—— 他们沉入海面之下，冰凉的咸水淹没两人的的后脑，脊背，耳廓，头顶。从次元大介视角出发，世界在一瞬间短暂的安静后又变得无比聒噪。

……

次元大介醒来的时候，天已大亮，他一丝不挂地躺在沙滩上，脑袋剧烈地痛着，像是灌满了海水一般，他慢慢坐起身，回想昨晚荒诞至极的怪梦 ——

“我说次元，我没有衣服，所以就穿了你的。”是鲁邦，他坐在自己身边，上身套着那件完全湿透了的，洗得发白的水手服，视线向下，就看到他光裸的双腿 —— 人类的双腿，那双腿是如此真实：甚至包括了腿毛。

次元大介定定精神，脑子被海水泡坏了似的缓缓开口：“鲁邦，这不是你让我裸着的理由。还有，你的尾巴呢？”

“我想要腿就有腿，想要尾巴就有尾巴，本大爷可是鲁邦三世。难道说次元酱只想操我的鱼尾巴？”

“…那你走路的时候会有走在刀子上的感觉吗？”

“你在想些什么？怎么会有人相信童话？”

“我连人鱼的存在都不该相信。”

那天命运出于它的儿戏，把我俩联系在一起：你受外界风浪的左右， 而我则因为内心波涛的荡激。

后记：

最恨故事写到“过上了幸福快乐的生活”结束，之后的两人之间的苦难艰险一概不提；因此，我们的故事不会到此结束 ——

次元大介后来就不当水手了，他和鲁邦搭伙成了海盗。虽然两人总是分赃不均，但是谁也没有什么意见：谁让鲁邦是不是在床上掉些眼泪交换呢。

被他们盯上的船只总没有好结果。就算白天强攻不下，每每夜幕降临，船员们总会听到诡异而不可抗拒的歌声，然后他们便不攻自破：把贵重的货物接二连三地丢下海，甚至放火烧了自己的船（如果你读过《小红帽》，就该知道这种暴力情节根本不算什么）。

直到有一天，次元和鲁邦终于碰了钉子 —— 那是一艘万媚能面旗帜的日本商船。鲁邦深夜出去后，次元大介一直在船头站到翌日清晨，都没有等到他回来。中午过后，他倒是收到了商船上随行镖客，用信鸟捎来的消息：

“放我们的船过去，不然就杀了你的鱼做刺身 —— 说到做到。”

（全文完）

写在最后的话：

请问，大家对这篇的后续写作，会比较好奇，还是比较无所谓呢？不用担心吃不饭，这段时间得了不少好梗，饿不着的。

也希望听到大家的意见和指导，非常感谢。

来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
